


That Distant Shore

by Do_hugs_not_drugs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Implied Relationships, M/M, mainly fluff with a pinch of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_hugs_not_drugs/pseuds/Do_hugs_not_drugs
Summary: Jisung is awkward and anti-social.  He moves to a new city by the beach, not planning on staying long because something always happens. However, he meets Chenle and his world is brighter, he smiles more, and can be social around the new friends he's made... Maybe this time he's not alone.🌊Chensung fanfic inspired by That Distant Shore from Steven Universe🌊





	1. Bluest Skies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, hope you like it

The crashing sound of the ocean waves, the bluest sky above him, the soft sand under his finger tips, the blue strands of hair rustling in the morning wind, it was all perfect... except for the lack of any other presence. However, that's what Jisung is here for, a new start, well more like new new start, but that's not what's important. After the previous "incident" Jisung has had to once again move. He should be used to the change, it's not like anyone is going to miss him. The one thing he can rely on though, is the sea. His parents knew he loved the ocean that's why they always moved near it. Jisung felt connected to it, as if they were one. Next to it he felt almost whole but there was always something missing. He just needs to find it... Whatever it is.

Jisung's heart is pounding out of his chest as he stands in front of the door that reads geometry. He knows as the new kid he would have to introduce himself to the class and he is mentally preparing for it, going over what he is going to say over and over again in his head. If he came on time he could've sneaked in with the rest of the class and pray the teacher wouldn't notice him. However, he was too busy enjoying the view of the sea from the shore to notice he was late for school. Hence, he is now standing in front of room 127 having a mini panic attack. The teacher must've seen him because she abruptly opens the door, the sudden action frightens Jisung so much that he jumps and lets out a shout.

"Who might you be?" She asks in a sweet voice.

"Um...Park Jisung." He curses himself in his head for his hesitation and whispering his name. He tries to be louder... it doesn't really work out as planned.

"What was that?"

"Jisung!" He accidentally yells at her and she was startled.

"Park Jisung ma'am." He says quieter but still loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh, one of the new kids. I'm Ms. Kim, come in." _One of?_ She opens the door wider for Jisung to step in. He waves awkwardly as he walks in. Looking around he could feel all eyes on him, he felt so small. Once he got to the center of the room Ms. Kim spoke,

"This is a new student, please be nice to him." She turns and whispers in his ear, "Introduce yourself, it's okay." He steps forward and opens his mouth but closes it. He feels his mouth go dry, his throat tighten and his mind go black, completely forgetting his introduction. I can't do this. He looks up and locks eyes with another student with purple hair. He gives Jisung a reassuring look. Jisung closes his eyes and takes deep breaths. _You're here for a new start, you can change, you can do this Park Jisung._ After what felt like years but was only a few seconds he opens his eyes and begins talking, surprising himself by how confident he sounds.

"Hello everyone, I am Park Jisung. I am 16, have an older brother, and enjoy dancing specifically popping." Everyone claps at the end of his introduction. It was something so simple and yet he felt a wave of relief.

"Thank you for that wonderful introduction, you may sit wherever you like." Ms. Kim turns around and continues her lesson while Jisung tunes her out focusing on where he is going to sit. Scanning the room he meets the eyes of the grape haired boy once again and walks towards him. He seems nice, I wouldn't mind sitting next to him for the rest of the year... if I stay that long. Once he sits down and gets situated he turns to the boy. Now up close he notices how handsome he is, he's at a loss for words.

"I- umm, I'm cheesesung." The boy gives him a confused look. "I mean Jisang." he says quickly. _Ugh, why can't I talk right._ The other students confused look disappears as he starts laughing. _Is he laughing at me?_ Jisung's mind made a quick downward spiral into how he's already embarrassed himself on the first day of school.

"You're pretty funny, it's so cute." _What?_ "I'm-"

"Jisung!" He accidentally interrupts the other as he shouts his name. Everyone turns to him at the sudden outburst. Soon after everyone goes back to their work. He can feel his cheeks burning. _What is up with me and yelling my name today?_ "That's my name." He says quietly. The other just fondly smiles at him.

"I know, you kinda said it in your introduction."

"Oh." Jisung is feeling so embarrassed in this moment he wants to curl up and die but his new desk mate seems to be amused.

"I'm Chenle," He stretches a hand towards Jisung to shake. Jisung reaches out his hand but quickly changes it to scissors out of reflex. Chenle looked at Jisung's hand in confusion for a second but soon begins laughing. _He sounds like a dolphin._ Chenle's laughter fills the entire room.

"Jisung and Chenle!" Ms. Kim called to get their attention and Chenle immediately stops laughing. Jisung is scared, first day of school and he is already getting in trouble. "I know it's Jisung's first day of school and you're getting to know each other but please try and pay attention to the lesson." She finishes her scolding with a smile and Jisung is confused. _Are we not in trouble?_ Chenle seems to notice his confusion.

"Ms. Kim is a pretty laid back teacher, she'll usually let us do what we want as long as it doesn't cause a disturbance."

"Oh I see." Jisung nods his head vigorously. Chenle chuckles quietly this time.

"You are like a baby," Jisung was taken aback by his comment. He has never been compared to a baby or anything cute before. With his deep voice, height, and face it seems like an odd comparison. "You're going to fit in perfectly."

"Huh?"

"With my friends I mean. They are an," he took some time to think of the right word, "Interesting bunch but I still love them." Jisung was anxious at the thought of more people. He could barely talk to Chenle let alone all of his friends. Though Chenle said he'd fit in perfectly he couldn't help but doubt.

"Okay." Was all Jisung could say.

"I'll show you to them at lunch, if you can survive Ms. Kim's class that is." Jisung didn't understand she seemed so nice so what could be the problem? Chenle answered before he could ask the question. "She's really sweet and all but she literally can't teach." Jisung played attention to her teaching for the first time and Chenle was right.

"Okay class, write this down." She read directly from the book. "In mathematics, the Pythagorean theorem, also known as Pythagoras' theorem, is a fundamental relation in Euclidean geometry among the three sides of a right triangle. It states that the square of the hypotenuse (the side opposite the right angle) is equal to the sum of the squares of the other two sides."

"But Miss what does that mean?" A random student asks followed by another student,

"Could you show us an example?" Ms. Kim let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well you see it's really simple, I'll show you." She draws an obtuse triangle and writes random numbers on each side. 9, 6, 11. "You just add each side and divide it by 3," She does the math on the board but must've messed up somewhere because she ended up with 3, 127. "And there's your answer." All of the students are pretty much self taught but don't complain since Ms. Kim is so kind. Later the bell rings and all the students flow out. Chenle leaves but not before reminding Jisung of their meetup.

"See you at lunch!" He says voice filled to the brim with excitement. Jisung smiles to himself, maybe this time won't be so bad with him around.


	2. So Many Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see an errors or have suggestions don't be afraid to comment :)

"Jaemin-ahh make me food." Jaemin is sitting at their regular spot in the cafeteria replicating how Jeno acted yesterday. He shakes Jeno as he speaks. Jisung stands next to Chenle awkwardly in front of the table of 5 boys who didn't seem to notice them. All he can think is what the heck did I walk in on.

"No!" Jeno immediately defends himself. "That never happened and I don't whine like that."

"Then how do you whine?"

Jeno crosses his arms and huffs. "I don't know but not like that." Jaemin goes back to retelling the events of yesterday to the rest of his friend group.

"Anyway, he jumped on top of me and cuddled me," Jaemin wraps his arms around his own waist to demonstrate.

"There was no cuddling!" Jeno interjects. He is turning red and it was obvious he is lying. All of his friends are laughing at his desperate attempt to save himself from embarrassment.

"And then he said," Jaemin reverts back to his Jeno voice and began whining, "You made Renjun food but not me, if you make me food I'll love you forever."

"What? I never said that!"

"Okay, the I love you part isn't true," Jaemin confesses, "But everything is, including the cuddling." Jeno smirks at him.

"You have no witnesses or evidence." Jaemin smirks back.

"Oh yes I do," He triumphantly pulls out his phone, "I have video proof." All the color drains from Jeno's face. He shoots up to grab the phone but Jaemin is faster. He starts chasing Jaemin around the table.

"Renjun, help me!" Jeno shouts for assistance but is completely ignored by the Chinese boy as he is too busy laughing at his friends unfortunate situation. By the time Jeno caught Jaemin it was too late, he had already pressed the play button. Jeno was grabbing Jaemin from behind as he heard his voice from the phone.

"Jaemin-ahh I want food." It wasn't as high and annoying as Jaemin made it seem but still a whine nonetheless. Jeno's face is on fire as the video continues and all his friends hover around the phone to watch. It clearly depicts Jeno whining for food then proceeding to jump on Jaemin and cuddle him.

"I told you guys." Jaemin says once the video is over looking at jeno with a sly grin. Jisung had never met such a wild bunch of kids. When everyone settles down they finally notice him and Chenle. The group turns their attention to the two boys. Renjun speaks up first.

"Chenle, who is this?" Chenle pushes Jisung forward a bit and introduces him.

"This is Jisung, a new student." Jisung waves at them.

"Hi." That's all he can say before he is enveloped in a tight hug.

"Aww he is so cute!" Jisung could barely breathe as his face was being pushed into an unknown chest.

"Jaemin you can't do that to people you don't know!" He hears a voice scolding the person holding him which he now knows is Jaemin.

"But he's adorable, I'm going to adopt him," Jaemin pushes Jisung away by his shoulders allowing him to breathe properly, "Jisung you are my son now." He states as if it's a fact looking straight into Jisung's eyes, not giving a choice at all.

"Umm…" Jisung is beyond confused right now. This is the second time he's been called cute in a day and now he is someone's son before he even knows them. Chenle pulls him away from Jaemin

"I'm sorry Jisung I should've warned them not to be this wild with someone new around. Though I guess they don't care because I see a new face." A tanned boy looked up still in the middle of eating a chicken nugget as Chenle looked directly at him. A boy with black hair did the honors of introducing him to the rest before being interrupted by said boy.

"This is a new student-"

"I can introduce myself Mark," He gets up and does a dramatic curtsy with his nonexistent dress, "Hello everyone, I am Lee Donghyuck, I also go by Haechan." He flashes an almost blinding smile and Jisung understands why he's called Heachan. There's a series of his and hellos as Donghyuck sits back down.

"Wow two new students in one day, our group just keeps on growing." Chenle exclaims with a smile. He's genuinely happy that he's making new friends. On the other hand Jisung is unsure about all this. While Donghyuck had not a care in the world and easily fit in with the rest Jisung felt like an outsider. Like he was imposing on their amazing friendship and shouldn't be here and Jaemin's statement only fed the growing insecure monster that resides in Jisung's thoughts.

"There's too many now, someone has to go." Jisung felt his heart drop. His hands started to get sweaty and yet he felt like a block of ice. Jaemin's eyes scanned the table of teenagers slowly. When his gaze landed on Jisung he thought he was going to break down. He finally found a place where there was a chance he could fit in and it was already time for him to go. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Donghyuck raising a hand.

"I vote for Mark." Jaemin smiled widely at the suggestion.

"That is an excellent suggestion Donghyuck, you just came and you're already coming up with the best ideas. You're my new favorite." Donghyuck's face was nothing short of smug.

"I know, I know, I'm the best." Jeno is pouting from across the table.

"I thought I was your favorite." Jaemin goes to hug Jeno and rest his cheek on his head.

"It's okay, Donghyuck's my favorite but your my baby," Jaemin doesn't forget to mention Renjun too, "And Renjun is my daddy." Renjun's usual blank face doesn't faster at Jaemin's statement.

Renjun's usual blank face doesn't falter at Jaemin's statement. Jisung’s confusion must be evident on his face because Chenle mouths to him I’ll explain later. "Anyways, leave Mark we don't want you." 

Mark is looking at him wide eyed and his mouth agape. 

"How dare you kick me out, I'm the oldest here!" He says in disbelief. 

"Exactly you're an old fart while we are hot and young."

"I'm only a year older than you!"

"I don't care leave before you start making us play bingo with you," Jaemin pulls Mark out of his seat with the help of Donghyuck and they shove him to another table. "Stay here at the old loser table." When they arrive back at the table everyone continues conversing as if nothing happened and it made Jisung wonder if this is a regular occurrence. Jisung looks over at Mark. He looks so pitiful by himself making puppy dog eyes at them. Jisung focuses back on the rest of the students at the table when Jeno asks him a question. 

"How has your day been?" Jisung was nervous.

"It's been good." He answers in a small voice. Jeno doesn’t seem to mind his shyness unlike Jisung expected.

“What's the most interesting thing that has happened to you today?” Jisung thought Jeno sounded like his parent asking about his school day.

“Having lunch with you guys.” Jeno chuckles at his response.

“Yeah, we’re a pretty crazy bunch.” Jisung rubs the back of his neck and looks down.

“I like it though.” Once again jaemin smothers him.

“Little Jisung is so cute when he’s embarrassed!” Jisung doesn’t know what to do so he sits there as Jaemin’s embrace starts restricting his airflow.

“Let him go Jaemin.” This time Renjun saves him from suffocation. Jaemin immediately lets go of Jisung and latches on to Renjun’s arm. _How does he call me a baby when he acts like this?”_

“Is Renjun jealous? It’s okay, I will always love you.” Jaemin teases Renjun but it has no effect as Renjun hits him on the head. 

“How about you Donghyuck, what's the most interesting thing that's happened to you today?” Everyone ignores Jaemin, now in a chokehold by Renjun, and Jisung is amused as well as confused by their spontaneity. Jisung is genuinely concerned about Jaemin’s mental state when he overhears ‘The pain you inflict on me only makes me love you more.'

“You would not believe what happened to me first period.” Everyone is attentive as Dongyuck tells his story, even Mark straining to listen from the other table, “The bell for class was about to ring but I had to go to the bathroom really bad. So I just went anyways and when I got to class Mr. Lee obviously asks why I'm late, but that's not the problem. He really asked ‘Who allowed you to go?’ and I said ‘Me, bitch.’ and you should’ve seen his face.” Everyone starts laughing along with Donghyuck as he recalls the event. Chenle is laughing right next to him, high pitched and loud, while half of him wanted to cover his ears the other half found the laugh kinda cute. 

“You really talked back to Mr. Lee like that? Everyone is scared of him.” Chenle says almost breathless.

“Yes, I did and that's how I got detention on the first day of school.” Donghyuck says proudly. 

As Jisung is laughing he realises he hasn’t been this happy in a while. He has this bubbly feeling inside his stomach that wouldn't go away even if he tried. It was as if the entire world was in black and white until he met Chenle and now he could see so many colors. Even after everyone was done laughing he knew he had this idiotic grin on his face, but couldn't bring himself to force it away. He felt as light as a feather as he let go of the heavy feeling in his heart for a moment. Having a place to fit in and close friends to laugh with meant the world to Jisung, though he didn't know if they even considered him a friend yet. I'm getting ahead of myself. All the thoughts of him being a burden, them secretly pitying him or even hating him flooded into his mind like a tsunami. However, turning to his left and seeing Chenle smile at him made him push those thoughts back and focus on the present. The bell rang and lunch was over. Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun left the cafeteria together after saying their goodbyes. 

"Come on old man."

"Why do you guys treat me so terribly, I need new friends." Donghyuck calls Mark to leave together and Jisung is left with Chenle. 

"Do you want to go to class together?" Jisung is surprised by his question but agrees nonetheless. 

"Sure." Jisung and Chenle walk to his class with identical smiles on their faces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know wtf I'm doing :)


End file.
